


That's a Wrap

by MoscowCalling



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Hayley Atwell - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoscowCalling/pseuds/MoscowCalling
Summary: Michael thought the wrap party for the second seaosn of Agent Carter would be your typical affair - loud music, booze and a mix of joy and anxiety.The two lead actresses, however, had other plans for him that evening...





	That's a Wrap

“And now, a toast to all of you who made that happen! Cheers, great job!”  
  
Michael cheered, raising the bottle of beer he held in his hand as Tara Butters yelled out the toast. After a few intense months, the shoot for the new season of Agent Carter had wrapped, leaving everyone with mixed feelings. While most of them focused on the joy of finishing the project, some of them were already feeling the anxiety of whether the show would continue on. To hear it get a second season was surprising enough - most of them thought the low ratings would sink it outright - but it happened. Right, now, it was time to celebrate - and the small club right next to the set would do just fine in that regard.  
  
_And damn good it did._ Michael thought as the music started again and the other partygoers dispersed into smaller groups. His little adventure with the show started with the first season, right when he managed to get a job as the personal assistant to the main star - British actress Hayley Atwell. The news filled him with a strange mix of relief and fear - while the job would mean a good income and a completely new experience, the horror stories he heard about how other stars treated the staff and crews made him uneasy at first. All of those bad feelings evaporated almost the instant he met the person he was supposed to work for. Hayley (as she insisted to be called right from the start) turned out to be a complete opposite of a diva. She was approachable, funny, smart and laid back. Michael quickly found himself being roped into the pranks Hayley seemed to play on almost everyone involved, to much of everyone’s amusement. The set of Agent Carter quickly turned into one of the most fun places Michael had ever worked in. To hear it get another season and that Hayley personally requested him to come back (although she never told him that personally - but if there was one thing Michael learned during the job, it was that tight lips didn’t seem to be a trait many people in the industry possessed) seemed like a dream come true once more.   
  
Now, it was all coming to an end, however. Even though he did have another job lined up, Michael already had a feeling that it wasn’t going to be as fun as this one  
  
_I’ll miss this_. Michael thought as he moved through the crowd towards the bar, dressed in a shirt and a pair of comfy jeans. He sat down at one of the stools, polishing off the beer before ordering another one. Suddenly, he heard a voice right next to him, the posh, slightly clipped English accent making him turn his head.  
  
“Hello there, Michael.”  
  
He smiled, seeing the person the voice belonged to. It was, of course, Hayley - but he did have to bite back a gasp when he saw her. She was dressed as if she had just gotten off the set - her hair loose around her shoulders, her lips dark red with her now iconic brand of lipstick. She was wearing a dress she originally wore in the first episode of the season and in the dream dance sequence - blood red and up to her knees, with a little window in the deep neckline allowing him a little peek at her spectacular cleavage and tight enough to accentuate her amazing curves. Michael would lie if he didn’t think about her more than a few times when he jerked himself off alone in his apartment, but that would have to remain a secret.  
  
Unless, of course, he wanted to have his teeth knocked out.  
  
“Hi there, Hayley,” he spoke, snapping out of his thoughts. “didn’t know this was a fancy dress party.”  
  
She giggled in return, seemingly not noticing the fact he zoned out a little just by looking at her.  
  
“Oh no, just had to do a few promo pictures, that’s it.” she spoke, taking a sip from the glass of champagne. “Although I do find this dress to be very nice.”  
  
“It sure makes an impression.” Michael replied, noticing a smirk on Hayley’s lips as he said that. She then slid onto the stool right next to him, taking another sip before setting the glass back on the counter.  
  
“So, Michael…” she spoke, looking him right in the eye, “...we did it.”  
  
“Well, I’d say it’s more on you and the rest of the crew rather than me,” he replied, taking a swig from the new bottle.  
  
“Oh, don’t be so shy,” Hayley said quickly, waving her hand. “You had a part in it too. You were such a help through all of it.”  
  
“I was just doing my job.” Michael responded in kind.  
  
“And you did it damn well, if I may say so,” Hayley replied, draining the glass empty. “Many people would kill to have someone like you as their assistant.”  
  
He felt his cheeks heat up at the praise, turning his head down to avoid her gaze.  
  
“If you say so…” he spoke before looking up at her again. “So, what now? In job terms, that is.”  
  
“Oh, not much in the most immediate future,” she, turning to face him fully while crossing her legs. “For now, it will be two weeks of a break before I go back to London. After that, I have already had a few castings lined up at the West End, so we’ll see.”  
  
“Right.” Michael nodded, leaning sideways onto the counter.  
  
“How about you, then?” Hayley then asked, a small smile creeping onto her lips.  
  
“Already had something in the works even before the wrap,” he replied, smiling. “Moving more into marketing and branding, still in L.A.”  
  
Hayley nodded at that.  
  
“Hey, it’s not my fault my life is boring,” Michael then added, causing Hayley to let out a giggle.  
  
“Oh, believe me, sometimes I wish my life was this boring.” She then spoke, giving her hair a little flick. “This ‘constantly in the spotlight’ thing sometimes makes me want to just… ugh. And don’t forget the bloody paps, gossip rags and creeps - remember the one back from season one?”  
  
“Yeah, I do. Total nutjob, that guy,” Michael replied, the memories of him having to sucker punch a guy that was straight up trying to grope her while she went to a store reappearing in his mind. While the creep did get the message loud and clear (also thanks to a police patrol taking him away later), the experience still made an impression on Hayley.  
  
Before Hayley responded, Michael then saw her face light up as she looked over his shoulder. He then heard a familiar female voice right behind him  
  
“English, there you are!”  
  
Even without looking, Michael knew who that was. As the woman passed him to pull Hayley into a hug, he did notice she was also wearing her iconic costume - the light-blue uniform of the fictional L&L Automat.  
  
“How are you doing?” he heard Hayley ask, the woman in uniform still facing away from him.  
  
“All cool. Got myself a Mojito then chatted a bit here and there. Not much more, though. You?”  
  
“Well, Michael has been keeping me company…” Hayley started to speak as the woman turned around, Michael coming face to face with her. It was, of course, Lyndsy Fonseca - Hayley’s female co-star. While he wasn’t as familiar with her as he was with Hayley, the close relationship they had during the filming of the first season meant he did become quite well acquainted with her as well. The reduction of Lyndsy’s role in Season 2 was a disappointment for many, but at the very least she was still able to attend.  
  
“Did I miss a memo, or something?” Michael asked, not knowing what to make of the fact that both women were wearing the costumes from the show. “Was I supposed to get myself a costume too?”  
  
“Nah,” Lyndsy spoke, waving her hand. “It’s just a little arrangement between me and English here.”  
  
The look Hayley shot at Lyndsy after she said that made Michael smirk. It was clear that Hayley’s explanation earlier was fabricated, but it wasn’t a massive enough of a lie for Michael to care about too much.  
  
“How are you doing, anyway… Angie?” Hayley then spoke, seamlessly transitioning back into her upbeat mood, a giggle leaving her lips at the end.  
  
“Oh stop it, it was your idea. And I’m doing great, thank you very much,” Lyndsy replied, twirling the straw between her fingers before setting the glass on the bar counter.  
  
“And you, Michael? Having fun, young man?” Lyndsy then asked, punctuating the sentence with a beautiful smile.  
  
“As much as I can, yes,” e replied. “Not a big fan of parties, you know. Too loud and crowded and everything’s usually overpriced…”  
  
“Oh, I know,” Lyndsy replied, the smile never leaving her face.  
  
“Listen, both of you,” Hayley then interjected. “How about we move somewhere a little bit… quieter?”  
  
“Hmmm….” Lyndsy spoke, gliding her fingers over her chin. “What do you mean, English?”  
  
“I might have a little collection of very nice alcoholic beverages stashed in my apartment,” she spoke to Lyndsy in a not-so-quiet whisper, winking at Michael at the same time. “But it would be very selfish of me to keep it all for myself.”  
  
Both Michael and Lyndsy nodded in approval.  
  
“I’ll get a cab then,” Michael spoke, noticing how both Lyndsy and Hayley then exchanged a look between them, smiles decorating their lips. “Meet you in 5 outside?”  
  
“Deal,” Hayley replied as Lyndsy grabbed her glass back from the counter.

* * *

  
The cab ride to Hayleys place was a simple affair. Michael sat in the front, mostly checking his phone while both actresses opted for the backseat. They also stuck to checking their phones, but Micheal did catch them exchanging knowing glances and whispering something a few times. He didn’t pry too much - if he wasn’t supposed to hear it, it meant it was something private - and snooping around private stuff was something he was a massive enemy of. As the cab pulled by the apartment block Michael paid the cab driver and then exited the car, moving over to the sidewalk as Hayley and Lyndsy rejoined him.  
  
“Well, that was fast,” Hayley spoke as she dug out the keys from her purse and moved to the door. Michael moved behind her, his eyes focusing for a moment her shapely ass swayed with every step, accentuated by the tight dress.  
  
“Nice, isn’t it?”  
  
He almost jumped when he heard the whisper, Lyndsy letting out a quiet giggle at his reaction.  
  
“Can’t blame ya, just look at it,” she then added, winking at him as Hayley opened the door.  
  
“Are you two just going to stand there?” She then asked, Lyndsy and Michael responding simply by sprinting up to the door. Afterwards, they moved to the elevator, Hayley pressing the button to go to the top floor. The ride was quiet and quick and soon they went inside the penthouse, Hayley immediately kicking her red heels off her feet.  
  
“Finally,” she breathed out. “My feet were killing me.”  
  
“Should have brought flats, English,” Lyndsy spoke, smirking.  
  
“Oh shut it, you, know-it-all,” Hayley mumbled, moving towards the kitchen. “Have a sit on the couch, I’ll be right there.”  
  
“Okay,” Michael then spoke, opting to take off his shoes as well. He then moved as Hayley told him to, plopping down on the couch and taking a look around. The living room was nice and spacious, furnished with high quality furniture that made him feel a little inadequate in the grand scheme of things. Lyndsy then sat on the other side of the couch, letting out a quiet moan as she sank down into it.  
  
“Uhhh, that’s it,” she then added, the sound and tone of her voice making Michael suddenly feel a little more aroused than before.  
  
_Calm down, damn it._ He thought just as Hayley came back into view, holding a bottle of what looked like whiskey in one hand and three glasses in the other. She then put them on the glass coffee table right in front of the couch as she plopped down between them, letting out a quiet laugh.  
  
“So, here we go,” she said as she opened the bottle of what turned out to be Lagavulin 16 and filled the glasses for all three of them. Both Michael and Lyndsy grabbed theirs.  
  
“To us, for a great season and to a new adventure,” Hayley then spoke as they clinked their glasses and took small sips. Michael cringed a little at the burn but it passed quickly as he set the glass back onto the table.  
  
“That’s pretty nice,” he spoke as he settled back into the couch. Lyndsy soon polished off her glass and then curled up in the corner, watching both him and Hayley intently. The British actress first exchanged a knowing look with Lyndsy, then turned to face him, a full smile on her lips.  
  
“So, Michael…” her voice suddenly turning into a whisper. “...are you enjoying yourself more now?”  
  
“Ummm… yeah?” He replied, trying to comprehend exactly what was going on.   
  
“Are you… are you trying to seduce me?” He added, the sentence leaving his mouth before he could stop himself. Hayley giggled at that while Lyndsy let out an unladylike snort in response.   
  
“I would say so, yes,” Hayley spoke, shuffling closer to him. “Is that okay? We can stop and forget all about it if…”  
  
“No, no, no, don’t stop! I.. I want to, it’s just...” Michael replied, a mix of slight panic and arousal tainting his thoughts and voice. “... it’s been a while since I’ve done…it.”  
  
“It’s fine,” Hayley replied, her hand now splayed on his thigh, her breath tickling his ear. “Just relax and let me lead. You can do that, can you?”  
  
“Yes,” Michael replied, turning to face her, her lips inches away from his.  
  
“Just kiss him, English!” Lyndsy then chimed in, her voice encouraging. “Poor guy is too confused by your accent to think properly.”  
  
Michael opened his mouth to protest, but any words he wanted to speak out died as Hayley kissed him. He froze at first, the feeling of her lips on his and her hand sliding up towards his slowly hardening cock overwhelming him for a moment. He pulled back a little, breaking the kiss before plunging right back in, deepening the next kiss as his hips jerked. Hayley seemed to enjoy the idea as she gasped into his mouth, letting her tongue dive deeper. He placed his hands to her hips as she then moved, straddling him and letting her hands rest on his shoulders. He groaned, feeling his cock harden even more, pushing against the fabric of his underwear. They stayed like that for a moment, their lips clashing before suddenly hearing a moan from the other end of the couch. Michael broke the kiss and almost gasped as he saw it.  
  
As it turned out, Lyndsy wasn’t being idle either. She had unbuttoned the first few buttons of the uniform, now giving both Hayley and Michael a peek at her dark blue bra. The lower part of the costume was rolled up with her legs spread wide, not covering anything now as they spotted her hand buried inside her panties, leaving no doubts as to what she was doing.  
  
“Damn, Lyndsy,” Hayley gasped as the woman arched her back and moaned, her fingers dancing over her clit. “Someone’s really horny today.”  
  
“Shut up, English,” gasped out in return as she pulled her hand out. “Did you see yourself in the mirror today?”  
  
“I’ll have you know I did, thank you very much,” Hayley replied, her tone surprisingly calm for someone who just saw her close friend and co-star masturbating to the image of her kissing her personal assistant.  
  
“Well, that’s great, since I tell ya, my panties have been soaked ever since I saw you in that getup of yours,” Lyndsy smiled, scooting closer to Hayley and Michael. Hayley half-gasped, half-giggled at that confession before grinding her hips against Michael’s pelvis, making him gasp.  
  
“Fuck, Hayley…. Lyndsy… ohhhh…” He choked out as the full picture of the situation finally dawned on him - whatever was going to happen next, there probably wouldn’t be any clothes involved and no one would be excluded from the fun. Still, he felt both mildly terrified and inadequate at the prospect of having to pleasure two women at once while he was already getting close to bursting.  
  
“Michael? Are you alright?” Hayley then asked, looking him right in the eye as Lyndsy pressed a chaste kiss onto his cheek.  
  
“No… yes, I’m good, I swear,” he spoke, his mind scrambling again as he saw Lyndsy’s fingers move onto the zipper in the back of Hayley’s beautiful dress.  
  
“Honey, you’re far too stressed,” Lyndsy spoke, lowering the zipper down as Hayley moved her hands down, rubbing Michael’s chest through his shirt.  
  
“She is right, you know,” Hayley said as Lyndsy finished the job. Hayley then stood back up, letting the dress fall to the floor  
  
“Damn,” Michael gasped as he looked, the falling dress revealing Hayley’s divine body. He made no attempt to disguise the fact he was undressing her with his eyes, letting his gaze linger on her crimson, strapless red bustier before sliding lower down to her full hips, a pair of red, lace panties and her shapely legs covered in a pair of sheer thigh-high stockings. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he looked her back in the eye, noticing a full smile decorating her crimson red lips.  
  
“Like what you see?” Hayley asked, her voice seductive.  
  
“Yeah. Very much.” Micheal replied, his hand sliding down to squeeze his cock through his jeans, a little moan leaving his lips as he did so. He then noticed Lyndsy step closer, placing a filthy kiss onto Hayley’s neck, a sharp gasp leaving the British actress’s mouth.  
“Mmm, darling...” she gasped as the other woman moved her hands to the back of Hayley’s bustier, working over the clasps as Hayley let a breathless laugh fall from her lips.  
  
“Just you wait, Michael...” Lyndsy then spoke as she grabbed the garment and tossed it away. “Look at those!”  
  
“Fuck!” Michael moaned out, watching as Hayley’s breasts were finally set free of their confines. He imagined this moment a lot of times in his fantasies, but nothing could compare to actually witnessing it now. Hayley’s breasts were big - round and plump, with a little sag and dark brown nipples the size of a quarter. He watched as Lyndsy’s hands moved up from Hayley’s hips, stopping to cup and squeeze as much of those magnificent tits as they could, causing Hayley to moan.  
  
“Damn English, they really are so huge! Lucky you!” Lyndsy commented, giving the nipples a little pinch.  
  
“Ah… my wallet and back would disagree...” Hayley replied, a sharp gasp leaving her lips again as Lyndsy kneaded her breasts further.  
  
“Sure, but those look amazing,” Michael then chimed in, his cock now hard as a rock. “Can I take off my pants, please?”  
  
“Are you… oh, of course,” Hayley replied as she angled her head to kiss Lyndsy over her shoulder. She then turned, both actresses standing sideways to Michael as he quickly shucked off his jeans and underwear, finally freeing his rock hard cock. He then grabbed his shaft, giving it a slow jerk as he groaned at the sight of Hayley and Lyndsy kissing each other like two horny lovers. The sound made them break the kiss as they turned their heads towards him. Michael felt a blush creep up his cheeks as he saw that, noticing their lips curve up into smiles. Both of them then walked a few steps, sinking to their knees right in front of him.  
  
“Very nice, Michael,” Hayley spoke, her tone dripping with lust. “So hard and eager for us.”  
  
“Damn, Mike,” Lyndsy added as Hayley pushed Michel’s hand away from his cock, substituting it with her own. “You sure got what it takes.”  
  
He could only moan in response as Hayley started to jerk him slowly, sliding her hand up and down as Lyndsy then moved to give the head of his cock a lick. Michael’s hips jerked at that, Lyndsy continuing to cover the swollen head with her spit, cleaning off all the precum leaking from the slit as Hayley withdrew her hand.  
  
“Oh my God,” Michael moaned out as Lyndsy then closed her lips over the cockhead before sliding lower, before stopping just at the hilt. She then gave his cock a long suck, swirling her tongue around the shaft before releasing it from her mouth, grinning wide.  
  
“Your turn, English,” she spoke as Hayley complied, her tongue darting out as it licked at the hard shaft, her fingers sliding down to cup his balls. Michael gripped the couch tighter, fighting hard not to cum right there and then.  
  
“Ah fuck…. Oh Godddddd!” He moaned as he saw the crimson red lips of the Brit envelop his throbbing manhood, her hand tugging at the base of the shaft as she bobbed up and down a few times, swallowing even more precum gushing out from him. “Oh no, I’m so close, I’m sorry…”  
  
At that, Hayley withdrew, leaving his cock to throb in the cool air of the room. Michael closed his eyes, not wanting to look the women in the eye.  
  
“Michael, it’s okay," she spoke, her tone calm and collected. “We have all night.”  
  
“Plus, if you cum now, you will last longer the next time,” Lyndsy chimed in, a little smirk decorating her lips. She then moved back in, grasping his cock to give him a slow stroke.  
  
“Can.... can I cum on Hayley’s tits please?” Michael gasped out, cringing internally at how desperate and creepy he sounded. The ladies didn’t seem to have the same opinion, it seemed, as Hayley let out a breathless laugh and Lyndsy shot him a full smile.  
  
“English?” She then asked, clearly amused. “What do you think?”  
  
“Why not? You can bet he’s been dreaming about it for a long time,” Hayley then spoke, moving closer as Lyndsy pressed a sloppy kiss to Michael’s cock.  
  
“Yes,” Michael replied before moaning again as Lyndsy took him back in her mouth. Her tongue flattened against his shaft as she gave his cockhead another long suck. His hips jerked, pushing his cock deeper into Lyndsy’s mouth as she started to bob her head, her hand jerking him where her lips and tongue didn’t reach. Her other hand moved to fondle his balls, the feeling making him groan her name. He could feel his orgams approaching raplidly as he stopped fighting against it, Lyndsy speeding up as she moaned around his erection.  
  
“Oh, I’m gonna cum!” He shouted, feeling himself pulse in anticipation already. Lyndsy reacted immediately, pulling back her mouth, leaving his cock coated in saliva and precum as she kept working him over. Hayley moved in closer, gathering her breasts and pushing her chest out as much as she could.  
  
“Come on, Mike,” Lyndsy spoke, her hand jerking him fast. “Cum on those massive, English tits!”  
  
“Fuck, Lyndsy, Hayley!” Micheal yelled as he finally fell over the edge. His hips launched forward as he felt his cock pulse, the feeling of pure pleasure flooding his entire body as he moaned loudly. He watched as spurt after spurt of cum shot out of his cock, coating Hayley’s breasts in a sticky layer of warm seed, the actress smiling wide. Lyndsy kept stroking him through his orgasm, gasping and giggling with every spurt until it finally came to an end, Michael sagging back against the couch, empty and sated. He then watched as Lyndsy leaned over, gathering some cum off Hayley’s left breast with her tongue before pulling her into a sloppy kiss, Michael letting out a shaky breath as they parted.  
  
“Damn,” Lyndsy spoke before moving her hands to rub some cum into Hayley’s skin. “He sure came a lot, huh.”  
  
“Seems so,” Hayley replied before grabbing Lyndsy’s hand, licking off more cum off her palm and fingers. “Tastes very nice, though.”  
  
“Yeah, can’t wait to see how it feels when he cums inside me,” Lyndsy replied with a giggle, causing Michael to gasp at the image those words produced in his head.  
  
“However, I do feel I need to clean up a little now,” Hayley replied, standing back up on her feet. “It’s a good thing the bathroom is right next to the bedroom, you two can at least keep yourself occupied.”  
  
Michael stood up at that, reaching out a hand to Lyndsy as he then pulled her up as well.  
  
“Right. Bedroom it is, then?” He asked, still feeling a little light headed. Both women only gave him a little nod before starting to walk. The trio reached the bedroom quickly, and as Hayley moved towards the bathroom, Lyndsy then turned to face Michael.  
  
“So, Mister,” she spoke as the bathroom door closed, leaving them both alone in the room. “Where were we…”  
  
Instead of answering, Michael closed the small gap between them, pressing his lips against hers. Lyndsy giggled against his lips before reciprocating, angling her head before letting Michael deepen the kiss, her hands roaming his sides. Michael groaned, tasting himself on Lyndsy’s lips as he grasped her hips, pulling her flush against him. They stood like that for a while, letting themselves get lost in the kisses and touches, before he pulled back, panting.  
  
“May I?” He asked, his hands moving to the buttons of her uniform.  
  
“Michael, I sucked your cock and jerked you off, of course you can,” she replied with a quiet laugh as he got to work unbuttoning her shirt. She had done some of that work for him before, so the shirt hit the floor in record time. Lyndsy wasn’t idle, quickly working the skirt down, leaving her standing only in matching dark blue bra and panties as she stepped out of the skirt.  
  
“You’re gorgeous, Lyndsy,” he spoke, grasping her lightly by the chin.  
  
“You’re not that bad yourself,” she replied, her hands moving behind her back, unclasping the bra and then letting it fall on the floor, her small but perky breasts now on full display. She moved, laying herself on her back on the bed as she rested her head on the small mountain of pillows in the middle of the headboard. She raised her hand, croaking her finger at him. Michael compiled, finally getting rid of his shirt and undershirt as he sat down on the bed before crawling over, already feeling his cock harden again.  
  
“So gorgeous,” he then spoke, bending down to kiss her again. He groaned into her mouth as he felt his cock brush against the soft material of her panties, her nails scratching lightly against his back. He broke the kiss, sliding down lower to nuzzle at her neck.  
  
“Michael…” she gasped, prompting him to move lower. He moved his hands up moving to cup her perky breasts, her hard nipples poking upwards.  
  
“Sorry, not so lucky as English in this department,” Lyndsy deadpanned before letting out a moan as Michael wrapped his lips around her nipple, giving it a suck as he squeezed on the soft flesh of her breasts.  
  
“I don’t care,” he spoke before latching onto the second nipple, giving it a long, filthy suckle as he squeezed her tits roughly again. Lyndsy moaned again, even louder than before as he then slid lower, his eyes level with her thoroughly soaked panties.  
  
“You didn’t lie, damn, Lyndsy,” he spoke as he hooked his fingers over the waistband and pulled, shuffling to kneel in front of her. With some help from Lyndsy, he soon hand them off, throwing them to the side as he finally had her completely naked. He gasped, seeing her pussy glistened with wetness, his hand moving down to give a few tugs at his already hard cock.  
  
“I leave you alone for a few moments and this is what I come back to.”   
  
He froze, hearing that sexy British accent in his ears again.  
  
“By all means, do please continue. The show is really exhilarating to watch,” Hayley continued, Micheal clearly hearing a sharp gasp at the end of that sentence. He looked Lyndsy in the eye, exchanging a smile before flopping back down. He wasted no more time, his tongue darting out to lick a long stripe from bottom to top of Lyndsy’s pussy.  
  
“Michael,” she let out a soft gasp as he then gave a suckle to her clit. He slid his hands to cup her ass as he started licking, the scent and taste of Lyndsy’s juices overwhelming him for a short moment. He doubled down on his efforts, hearing Lyndsy gasp and moan as he moved back to licking her clit, moving his right hand to tease her entrance with his fingers. Lyndsy responded, sliding her legs over his shoulders as she let out a loud gasp.  
  
“Oh my God, Michael, oh fuuuuck! Oh yes, just like that, honey!” Lyndsy moaned, her back arching off the bed as he then slid two fingers inside her, marveling at how tight and wet she was. He listened, keeping up the oral assault on her swollen nub as he pumped his fingers in and out of her slowly, delighting in the way she writhed under him.  
  
“Don’t you fucking dare stop now, Michael,” she then yelled out, her voice desperate and hoarse. “Make me fucking cum, ohhhh yesss, fuck, don’t stop.”  
  
He groaned against her pussy, focusing fully on what she ordered him to do. He pumped his fingers faster now as he captured her clit between his lips, sucking on it as he did with her nipples before.  
  
“FUUUUCK, MICHAEL, YES!” She then yelled as he felt her cunt quiver and pulse, her muscles trapping his fingers inside her momentarily. He pushed through the resistance, fucking her through the orgasm as he lapped up all the sweet juices leaking from her cunt. Soon, he felt the pulsing fade away as she let out a final gasp, her entire body relaxing into the soft mattress as he withdrew back to kneeling, his lips smarting as he breathed hard.  
  
Just then, both of them heard a loud moan to the side where Hayley stood. Turning their heads, they saw her standing against the wall only in her stockings, her right hand buried between her legs as she squeezed her breast with her left hand.  
  
“Whoa English,” Lyndsy spoke, breathing hard. “Who’s horny now, huh?”  
  
“Shut up,” Hayley replied, withdrawing her hand before moving over to the bed. “You two looked too bloody gorgeous.”  
  
Michael groaned as Hayley plopped onto the mattress, her presence somehow reminding him of the fact he was rock hard again. She seemed to notice as her hand moved to grasp him, giving him a few quick jerks as she kissed him, Lyndsy watching both of them.  
  
“Very nice,” she then commented, keeping up the slow tempo  
  
“Yeah, feels good,” Michael replied, a little gasp leaving his lips. “Fuck.”  
  
“Lie on your back,” she whispered into his ear as she withdrew her hand. He complied, laying down right next to Lyndsy, the two Americans exchanging a warm smile between each other. Then, things happened quickly - Hayley straddled Michael’s hips before rising up, taking his rock hard cock in her hand and then impaling herself on it, sinking down slowly as she moaned at the stretch.  
  
“Oh fuuuuck, Hayley! Jesus, ooooh!” Michael moaned out, his hips jerking up as she sank down fully, planting her hands on his chest.  
  
“Damn, English, no prisoners, huh,” Lyndsy added, a giggle leaving her lips as Hayley adjusted.  
  
“Shut up,” she replied as she started to move, rising up to sink down, her lips shaped like a perfect “O” as she gasped. “Oh, Michael, you’re so big, so good.”  
  
“Hayley…” he groaned as his hands moved from her stockinged thighs up to her hips and then even higher to cup her massive tits. Hayley moaned, Michael using his fingers to tweak and pinch her nipples lightly before rising up, his mouth replacing his fingers as his hands squeezed as much of her tits as he could manage. He groaned against the soft skin of her breasts as Hayley sank down to the hilt and stopped moving, her hand grasping his hair to pin him in place as she let out a loud moan.  
  
“Told you he’s a tit guy, English. Look at him, like a big baby,” he then heard Lyndsy comment as he suddenly spotted her behind Hayley, her lips just inches from her ear.  
  
“I concur,” Hayley replied before pulling Michael into a filthy, sloppy kiss as his hands slid down to cup her full ass. He broke the kiss as he then squeezed it, before moving back down to the previous position. He adjusted again, watching as Lyndsy pulled Hayley into another sloppy kiss, her hands replacing Michael’s mouth on her tits. He then planted his feet on the mattress and grabbed her hips, pulling her up slightly before starting to move, pumping his cock up into her.  
  
“Oh, Michael yes, fuck me,” Hayley moaned out as Michael slowly sped up, each thrust harder than the previous one. He groaned, feeling her tight pussy squeezing around his hard shaft, her ass slapping against his pelvis with every thrust of his hips. Lyndsy wasn’t being idle either, placing filthy kisses on Hayley’s neck while her hand drifted lower to rub at her clit. While the position offered him a great view, an idea suddenly formed in Michael’s head. He gave Hayley one more hard thrust before pulling out completely, a whine leaving the actress's mouth as he did so.  
  
“I want to try a thing,” he then said, scrambling to a kneeling position again. “Turn around, Hayley.”  
  
She shot him a quizzing look, Lyndsy pulling her into another kiss as she turned around. Michael gave his cock a few more jerks as he ogled her ass before moving closer, spreading her legs before pushing back inside her, causing both of them to moan. He didn’t bother with being gentle now, immediately setting a quick pace as he started to fuck her, the sight of her ass jiggling with every thrust making him mad with lust.  
  
“Oh, Michael yeees, oh fuck, so good!” Hayley moaned out as he kept up the pace, his cock pistoning in and out of her soaked pussy as he groped her breasts, feeling Lyndsy’s fingers glide against his cock as she worked Hayley’s clit over. The British actress screamed and moaned, clearly overwhelmed by the sensations flooding through her.  
  
“Come on, English, you can do it,” Lyndsy spoke, rubbing quick at her clit as Michael grasped Hayley’s hips, driving himself in and out of her as fast as he could. “Good girl, so good, a perfect slut,” she added, moving her head to suck on her nipple, Hayley’s tits bouncing and jiggling wildly with every hard thrust of Michael’s hips.  
  
“Take it, take my fucking cock!” He yelled out, already feeling his second orgasm of the night building up.  
  
“Yes, yes, don’t stop, oh my God I’m gonna cum, I’m… I’m cumming!!!” Hayley moaned out, her voice hoarse as Michael felt her inner muscles clench hard against his cock and her whole body spasm and shudder. Lyndsy moved in for a kiss, swallowing her moans of pleasure as Michael kept up the pace, fucking her through the orgasm as he felt her juices spray against his balls and belly. He then pulled her to him, her back hitting his chest as the pulsing faded away, the man slowing the speed of his thrusts but keeping them powerful, pushing Hayley into another orgasm right after the first one. This time, he kept himself still as Hayley spasmed in his arms, gasping in sync with the pulses of her muscles as Michael suckled on her neck, delighting in the feeling of her unraveling in his arms. Hayley then moved a little - enough to cause his cock to fall out of her - before collapsing onto the mattress, panting and gasping as her thighs quivered.  
  
“Holy shit,” Lyndsy spoke, rubbing at Hayley’s shoulder. “You okay there, English?”  
  
“I’m fine, I just need… a moment,” she replied, panting so loudly as if she had just ran a marathon. Michael then scooted over, pulling Lyndsy into a deep kiss before pushing her down, laying over her.  
  
“Hi there. Missed me?” He then spoke, looking Lyndsy right in the eye. He watched as her lips curved into a smile, her legs rubbing against his hips.  
  
“I did, but you seemed to be having too much fun,” she replied, gasping as he then dragged the tip of his cock right over her clit, teasing her. He let out a breathy laugh before grasping himself and pushing inside Lyndsy’s soaking cunt in one swift stroke, moaning as he bottomed out.  
  
“Oh, fuck, Mike, yes!” She then moaned out, her nails digging into Michael’s back. He started to move, moaning with every hard thrust, Lyndsy leaning up to pull him into a filthy kiss, her hand threading through his hair as he felt her nipples rub against his chest. He let his hand slide under her ass as he kept up his slow pace, slamming his cock inside her as deep as he could as he broke the kiss, groaning as the feeling of her tight pussy squeezed around his raging erection.  
  
“Oh Lyndsy, you feel so fucking good,” he gasped, looking into her beautiful blue eyes as he fucked her, moans leaving her lips as their bodies moved as one.  
  
“That’s it Michael, keep it up.” He then heard Hayley’s voice, quiet and hoarse. “Fuck her just like that.”  
  
“Yes, Mike, keep fucking me,” Lyndsy then gasped out, her legs locking behind his hips as her hand moved between their bodies, her fingers starting to rub against her swollen clit. “Ohh, yes, don’t stop, I’m so close.”  
  
Michael groaned, feeling her pussy squeeze just a bit tighter against his cock. He sped up a little, the sounds of their bodies colliding positively filthy, the feeling of his own orgasm approaching now suddenly picking up in intensity.  
  
“Oh Lyndsy, I’m gonna cum honey, oh God,” Michael moaned, speeding up as he felt his orgasm approaching rapidly.  
  
“Fuck yes, Michael, cum inside me, fill me up!” Lyndsy replied, pulling him even closer, smashing her lips against his.  
  
“Do it Michael, fill her cunt up with your spunk. Good boy.”  
  
He broke the kiss to let out a primal roar, his orgasm hitting him right when Lyndsy’s climax hit her. His whole world narrowed down to just the feeling of his cock pulsing, spilling his hot, sticky seed deep inside Lyndsy’s quivering and soaked cunt, filling her up just as she wanted him to. He groaned with each pulse of his aching cock, Lyndsy’s gasps and the power of his climax causing his hips to jerk out of rhythm until he was fully spent, lowering himself to kiss Lyndsy tenderly and slowly, savouring the feeling of her mouth on his and the fading pulsing of her inner muscles around his cock as she took his load. They broke apart to gasp for air after a moment, Michael pushing himself up to slowly pull out of her, both of them whimpering at the loss. He then collapsed back against the pillows - sated, happy and tired.  
  
“Wow, it’s so warm inside of me… damn, Michael, it feels so good,” Lyndsy then spoke, Michael noticing a dribble of his cum leaking out of her pussy already. Before he answered, Hayley moved herself between her legs, sliding her fingers from Lyndsy’s cunt right up to her clit before licking them clean.  
  
“Damn, English, ow,” Lyndsy let out a weak laugh as she saw it happen, sharply taking in her breath as her finger touched the clit. “Sorry, too sensitive. I think we all need a while.”  
  
As if on cue, Hayley then yawned.  
  
“Oh my, I think you might be right,” shespoke as she stretched before sitting down, rolling down the stockings.  
  
“Cuddles?” Michael then spoke, spreading his arms to both sides of the bed. Both Lyndsy and Hayley nodded before scooting over, Hayley to his left and Lyndsy to his right.  
  
“That was amazing,” Michael then spoke as he felt both actresses settle into his chest and sides. “Holy shit, somebody pinch me.”  
  
Both women giggled at that, letting their hands roam his chest.  
  
“It’s as real as it gets Michael,” Hayley replied.  
  
“All according to plan, correct English?” Lyndsy spoke, smirking like a cat that caught the canary. Michael felt Hayley freeze as his minds suddenly filled with questions.  
  
“What plan?” He then asked, turning his head to face Hayley. The British actress sighed as she then started to speak.  
  
“Well, we had been planning to seduce you for a while now, but something always threw a spanner in the works. The part was our last chance, so we decided to go all in - with costumes, the invitation, all of it. As you can see, it worked wonderfully.”  
  
“Wow,” Michael gasped before starting to laugh, the sound of it echoing through the room. “Damn, you both sure don’t leave anything to chance, do you?”  
  
“You bet, honey,” Lyndsy chimed in before turning off the lights, plunging the room into darkness. “Much better.”  
  
Michael shuffled a little, letting Hayley and Lyndsy place their heads on his shoulders. He felt tired and aching, the mess of limbs the three of them created would be a pain to distinguish heads and tails from and he could never be sure what the next day would bring. But now, as he drifted into sleep, he could only think of the feeling of two gorgeous women cuddling up to him after a round of great sex.  
  
And maybe for now this would suffice.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so you can chalk up any mistakes to that fact.  
Comments/kudos are always appreciated around here.


End file.
